The Aura Guardian's Journey
by DarkLucarioYT
Summary: Ash is an Aura Guardian on a Pokemon Journey and dreams to be a Pokemon Master. Will he achieve his greatest dream or not?
1. Chapter 1

**The Aura Guardian's Journey Chapter 1 :**

 **The Start Of The**

 **Chosen One's Journey**

 **Hello everyone this is a new story by me. I am DarkLucarioYT my nickname is Aura. Please subscribe to my YouTube channel: Enderzz - Minecraft and More. I do not own Pokemon or any part of it. Let's get this story started.**

 **One Day,**

A young man's 10th birthday was today, May 22, His name is Ash Ketchum. He was so happy because he can start his Pokemon Journey today. He went to Professor Oak's Lab quite late so Ash was given not a Kanto Region starter. Professor Oak talked to the other Professors on the videophone.

 **VIDEOPHONE**

Oak : Hello, who has extra pokemon for a beginner trainer?

Birch : I don't

Sycamore : I don't either

Rowan : I don't too

Juniper : I have a trained pokemon already so its not for beginners

Elm : I do but its the pre-evolution of the Pseudo-Legendary of the Johto Region

Oak : Elm that would be good

Oak : Please send it over to me

Elm : Putting it into the Pokeball teleporter (A.N. I don't know what its called in the Anime LOL)

Oak : I got it Elm

Oak : Thanks

 **END VIDEOPHONE**

Ash I have a Pokemon for you, Professor Oak said.

Thank you Professor, Ash said.

Ash still has Riolu's Pokeball from before.

 **FLASHBACK**

Ash got a package half through the summer inside was a Riolu. There was a Pokeball beside it and it said that it wanted to be captured on the Pokeball. Ash nodded. Riolu was caught inside the Pokeball. He was 6 years old during the time. They have been training their Aura ever since , and now they are an amazing duo.

 **END FLASHBACK**

Ash was walking through route one and he encountered a Rattata that wanted to battle.

 **RATTATA vs LARVITAR**

Larvitar was at Ash's right so he moved forward to battle the Rattata

Ash scanned Larvitar with his Pokedex

 **POKEDEX**

 **Larvitar**

 **\- a pokemon that eats soil. once it has eaten a large mountain, it goes to sleep so it can grow.**

 **Moves : Bite , Leer and Sandstorm**

 **Ability : Guts**

 **END POKEDEX**

Ash smiled at the moveset, he was liking Larvitar already.

Larvitar use Bite, Ash said

Rattata went close to Larvitar and used Tackle

Larvitar's Bite did more damage than Rattata's Tackle.

Larvitar use Sandstorm to slow him down, Ash said

Rattata was getting severely hurt by the Sandstorm

Larvitar, finish it off with a Bite, Ash said

Rattata fainted.

Good Job Larvitar, Ash said.

 **POKESPEECH**

 **Larvitar : Thank you Ash, Larvitar said while going to Ash's right.**

 **Riolu : Ash, can I battle next?**

 **END POKESPEECH**

Yes Riolu, you're next, Ash said

Riolu nodded and jumped around happily.

A Ralts came to talk to Ash.

 **POKESPEECH**

 **Ralts : Hello**

 **Riolu : Hello**

 **Ralts : Can I talk to you're trainer?**

 **Larvitar : Sure**

 **END POKESPEECH**

Ralts you want to talk to me? okay, Ash said

 **POKESPEECH**

 **Ralts : if you can beat me in a Pokemon Battle you can capture me in a Pokeball.**

 **END POKESPEECH**

 **That's fine by me Ralts, Ash said**

 **Let's Battle now, Ash said**

 **Go Riolu!**

 **Ash scanned Riolu with his Pokedex**

 **POKEDEX**

 **Riolu - Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. When sad or scared, Riolu's Aura becomes stronger as a way of signaling its allies.**

 **Moves : Foresight , Force Palm , Leer and Endure**

 **Ability : Inner Focus**

 **Riolu use Leer, Ash said**

 **Now use Force Palm, Ash said**

 **Ralts used Confusion**

 **Riolu quick, use Endure, Ash said**

 **Riolu finish it off with a Force Palm, Ash said**

Ralts fainted

Then Ash threw a Pokeball at Ralts and captured him. Then he went into Viridian City.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **I am now working on this and Ash The Pokemon Master. I hope you give this story the same amount of support as Ash The Pokemon Master, or maybe even more. I hope you enjoyed reading. Aura signing out. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 : The First Rival Battle

**The Aura Guardian's Journey Chapter 2 :**

 **The First Rival**

 **Battle**

 **Hello everyone, DarkLucarioYT here, my nickname is Aura. Please review on this story if I am doing good or bad with the story and how I can improve my story. I do not own Pokemon or any part of it. Let's get this chapter started.**

* * *

Ash went into Viridian City and went into the Pokemon Center. Inside he told Nurse Joy to heal Riolu , Larvitar and Ralts. They were all pretty hurt. Nurse Joy healed the Pokemon and gave them to Ash. Thank you Nurse Joy, Ash said. Then Ash went out and walked into Viridian Forest and got through with ease. He battled 3 trainers on his way there, 2 of them are bug catchers, the first one had a Caterpie the other bug catcher had a Weedle. The last trainer was his rival, Gary, this is what happened in the battle :

 **FLASHBACK**

Hi Ashy Boy, Gary said cooly.

Let's battle, Ash said

Fine, 1v1 , Gary said

Fine with me, Ash said

I choose you Riolu!, Ash said

What Pokemon is that?, Gary asked

Then Gary took out his Pokedex and scanned it

 **POKEDEX**

No data available

 **END POKEDEX**

WHAT!, Gary shouted loud

Whatever, go Squirtle!, Gary shouted

Riolu use Leer, Ash said

Squirtle use Tackle, Gary said

Riolu run back, Ash said

Riolu ran 2x faster than Squirtle

Now go near and use Force Palm, Ash said

Squirtle fainted.

Seems like I win Gary, Ash said

This isn't the last of me Ketchum, Gary shouted

 **END FLASHBACK**

Ash went into the Pokemon Center of Pewter City and Nurse Joy healed his Pokemon.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **That is the end of the chapter, This took me 30 minutes to type, I am so sorry that I type so slow, Please forgive me. Please subscribe to my YouTube channel: Enderzz - Minecraft and More. Aura signing out. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 : The First Gym Battle

**The Aura Guardian's Journey Chapter 3 :**

 **The First**

 **Gym Battle**

 **Hello everyone, Aura here and sorry for not upadating my stories in a while, I just haven't been motivated to write recently, and now I'm back. I do not own Pokemon or any part of it. Anyways lets get on with the chapter.**

* * *

 **' -** Thoughts

 **" -** Speach

 **BOLD TEXT - Aura / Telepathy Speach**

* * *

Ash just woke up from a long sleep and he went to Brock's Gym. " I would like to challenge Gym Leader Brock. Then a tall figure appeared and it was Brock. The gym leader gets to choose his pokemon first. " Go Geodude! " Larvitar use Dig. " Geodude is unable to battle. Gym leader choose your next pokemon. " Larvitar return. " I Choose You Riolu! Go Onix! " Riolu use Force Palm! " Onix use Rock Tomb! Riolu use Focus Punch and finish him off with a Force Palm!

" Congratulations Ash, you have earned the Boulder Badge. Ash went to the Pokemon Center, he asked Nurse Joy to heal his pokemon. She happily agreed and healed his pokemon.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Guys I'm sorry for leaving each chapter with Nurse Joy healing Ash's pokemon, that will end soon i hope. Thank you for reading my stories everyone and have a great day! Aura signing out**

 **Social Media :**

 **Twitter : EnderzzYT**

 **YouTube Channel : Enderzz - Minecraft and More**


	4. Chapter 4 : To Cerulean City!

**The Aura Guardian's Journey Chapter 4 :**

 **To Cerulean City!**

 **Hi guys Aura here, I'm back today with another chapter for you guys! Although it takes me forever to make a chapter/ update atleast i could finish this one. Anyways lets get on to the chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER : I don't own pokemon or any part of it.**

 **Speech : [ ]**

 **Thoughts : " "**

 **Ash' s Team : Larvitar**

 **Moves : Bite, Leer and Sandstorm , Ability : Guts**

 **Riolu**

 **Moves : Force Palm, Foresight, Endure and Leer, Ability : Inner Focus**

 **Ralts**

 **Moves : Psybeam, Confusion and Growl, Ability : Trace**

Ash finally got to Cerulean City after a 5 hour walk through Mt. Moon. He found Team Rocket and retrieved a Dome Fossil and a Helix Fossil. He decided to heal his pokemon and challenge the gym leader : Misty. He healed and went into the Cerulean City Gym. He sent out Ralts and Misty sent out Staryu,

[ Ralts use Psybeam! , Ash said.

Staryu use Water Pulse! , Misty commanded ]

Both attacks collided and after all the smoke disappeared, both pokemon were fainted and both trainers sent out their next pokemon. Go Larvitar! Starmie, I choose you! Then the battle went on for several minutes and both were exhausted. But Larvitar ended up using Bite when Starmie fell over to dizzyness and Ash won the battle. Misty gave Ash the Cascade Badge and Ash left the gym. Ash healed his pokemon and he got the TM : Dig from the Team Rocket member and he went into a hotel to sleep with his pokemon.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Bye guys, hopefully you liked the chapter. Aura signing out.**

 **Social Media : YouTube : Enderzz - Minecraft and more**

 **Twitter : EnderzzYT**

 **Helped by : ZePanda2000**


	5. Chapter 5 : Route 5 & 6

The Aura Guardian's Journey  
Chapter 5 : Route 5 and 6

A/N : Not much to say here but sorry for inactiveness and enjoy the chapter!

DISCLAIMER : I don't own pokemon or any part of it.

Ash woke up to the sound of birds chirping and that day he decided to leave for Vermillion City. His pokemon were already healed so he left the pokemon center and headed towards "Route 5-6" (both routes are connected if you didn't know). He looked down at his badge case with 2 badges : "Boulder Badge" and "Cascade Badge". He knew he wanted to be at Route 6 by Sunset. He made it to Route 6 at exactly Sunset and he trained his pokemon after setting up camp. He taught Riolu "Dig" to counter Fire types when Riolu would become a Lucario and Lucario is a half Steel type. Route 6 was a walk in the park because there were no trainers to deal with. He reached Vermillion City shortly after. He wanted to challenge Lt. Surge the very next day. To be continued...

Ash' s Team : Larvitar

Moves : Bite, Leer and Sandstorm , Ability : Guts

Riolu

Moves : Force Palm, Foresight, Endure, Leer and Dig, Ability : Inner Focus

Ralts

Moves : Psybeam, Confusion and Growl, Ability : Trace


End file.
